


Breakable

by insanevaleska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Injury, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanevaleska/pseuds/insanevaleska
Summary: Jerome gets injured and you help patch him up - WARNING: VERY FLUFFY





	Breakable

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I'd really, really love some prompts or requests from anyone who reads this. I'll literally write anything you asked me to (unless it's extremely graphic or triggering, or has nothing to do with Gotham characters). Requests for Jerome x reader are preferred, but I'll write any Gotham pairing to be honest. Please comment if you have one! Enjoy :)

"It's not my fault I'm hurt," Jerome pouted as he looked anywhere but your eyes, arms folded across his chest as he sat on the bathroom counter, somehow letting you tend to the wounds on his body.

"Then, who's fault was it?" You raised an eyebrow at your boyfriend, dabbing an alcohol-covered cloth on the cut under his eye.

"I don't know...someone's..." Jerome muttered hopelessly, finally looking into your eyes when you lifted his chin up, trying to tend to the graze on his jawline.

Sighing, you put down the medical equipment and looked back at him. There was a moment of understanding between you both and his face softened, his arms falling to his side before he rested them softly on your hips.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled, tilting his head to the side and giving you a soft look.

Rolling your eyes, you smiled at him and picked up the equipment again, rubbing the alcohol over his graze, "Don't be sorry, just don't get hurt again."

"I promise," Jerome smiled at you as you tried to hide the fact that you were worried about him getting hurt. You're usually tough and you hate it when Jerome gets this sort of reaction out of you.

"Good." You stood back for a second and looked at him, "Shirt off."

"Hang on, baby, we still got wounds to tend to," Jerome smirked and winked at you, causing you to roll your eyes. Laughing, Jerome complied and took his shirt off, revealing a plethora of cuts, bruises and even scars.

Trying your best to ignore the scars, you picked up a cloth and started to clean some cuts on his upper torso. However, your eyes kept drifting towards a lengthy scar across his chest, pale white and fading, but still visible enough to raise a thousand questions.

Jerome noticed your eyes magnetised to the white ghost on his skin and he almost chuckled, "It's fine, doll, I'm not gonna break."

Slowly, his hand left your hip and drifted up his skin, tracing the shape of the scar with his fingertips, "It's all sealed, I'm not gonna crack."

At this, you let out a laugh. One of Jerome's talents was making a joke out of a dark situation. Many times he'd done it, especially most nights back at the circus after his mother and her partners left him alone, he would always make the joke that he was unbreakable, that he could challenge the strongest man and survive.

Unsure what to say, you leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Jerome's lips, him responding by kissing back, his hand moving to cup your cheek.

"I love you, doll," Jerome whispered as he removed his lips from yours.

"I love you, too, J."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
